Memories
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook / "Happy Anniversarry baby.." ucap Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap wajah tampan Yesung. / "Apakah ini sudah tanggal 4 November, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. / "Kau melupakan hari jadi kita baby? Tega sekali.." ujar Yesung dan melepas pelukannya.


_"Happy Anniversarry baby.." ucap Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap wajah tampan Yesung._

_"Apakah ini sudah tanggal 4 November, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook bingung._

_"Kau melupakan hari jadi kita baby? Tega sekali.." ujar Yesung dan melepas pelukannya._

…

…

Enno KimLee Presents

"Memories"

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : HaeWook, KyuHae

Don't Like..? Don't Read..

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

Rate : T

Warn : Yaoi is mean BoyxBoy, romance, little hurt, alur gaje

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

Deburan ombak terdengar samar dari tempatku ini. Aku menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan sambil menikmati udara pantai dari ketinggian. Tempat ini, ahh bukan, lebih tepatnya penginapan ini. Aku menempati sebuah rumah berlantai 3 yang tak jauh dari bibir pantai.

Ini adalah hari pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di pulau ini. Pulau yang amat sangat indah dengan pasir putih dan lautan biru. Pulau Jeju, tempat yang kupilih selama 2 minggu kedepan untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya.

Pandanganku beralih ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Aku menoleh.. Sosok yang selalu membuat detak jantungku berdenyut 2 kali lebih cepat sedang berjalan kearahku. Ia ternyata sudah selesai membersihkan diri setelah perjalanan kami selama 4 jam dari Seoul.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan baby?" tanya lelaki itu yang berdiri disampingku.

Aku pun menoleh..

"Hanya memandang lautan indah didepan sana. Laut itu terlihat tenang dari luar, tapi kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ikan-ikan, terumbu karang, rumput laut, ganggang yang ada didalam sana" jelasku padanya.

"Ryeowook-ah.. Apakah kau masih berpikir aku tak mencintaimu lagi?" tanya lelaki itu lagi, padaku.

"Anniya.. Yesung hyung.. Aku hanya tak percaya jika kita disini sekarang" jelasku, Kim Ryeowook pada lelaki itu, Kim Joong Woon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Yesung.

Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan sayang. Ia memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang dan mengecup sekilas pipi Ryeowook sebelum meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Ryeowook. Menikmati angin pantai dalam keheningan dan keromantisan dari sinar mentari senja yang cukup hangat yang menemani kebersamaan mereka.

_There are still so many days left__  
__My love is for you..__  
__The only one who can be by my side_

_Only like right now.._  
_And so that you can always live inside my heart_

* * *

Tik.. Tok..

Tik.. Tok..

Hanya denting jam yang terdengar sore itu saat kedua lelaki tersebut duduk saling berhadapan tanpa saling menatap, hanya memandang lantai dan meja yang ada didepan mereka. Menunggu siapa yang akan membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Tapi sudah 15 menit berlalu, belum terdengar suara apapun selain denting jam.

Sesaat.. lelaki yang duduk di sofa single itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau bosan Yesung hyung?" tanya lelaki yang duduk disofa panjang yang cukup untuk 4 orang.

"Tidak.. Hanya saja, untuk apa kau menyuruhku datang jika kita hanya diam seperti ini, baby-ah?" jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Yesung hyung.

"Ohh aku lupa jika kau sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Maaf jika aku membuang waktumu untuk datang ke dorm. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan.." Ryeowook menghela nafas dan menatap mata hitam Yesung.

"..Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini hyung. Aku bukanlah yang pantas mendampingimu yang dipuja banyak wanita. Aku hanya seorang anak tunggal yang selalu bermanja yang pastinya menyusahkanmu. Aku.." ucapan Ryeowook terhenti saat ia melihat Yesung menjejakkan kedua kakinya dilantai yang tadi saling bertumpu. Ryeowook hanya menatap Yesung yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi jika hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, baby-ah" ucap Yesung dan melangkah menuju pintu, keluar.

Ceklek..

Blam.

Ryeowook tersadar saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup dengan sedikit kasar. Ia seketika menangkupkan kedua tangan kewajahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa.

'Bahkan sekarang kau tak mau mendengar ucapanku lagi hyung. Kau benar-benar berubah, tak seperti Yesung hyungku 1 tahun yang lalu'

Huks..

Ryeowook terisak..

Sesak yang ia rasakan seminggu yang lalu, kini kembali datang. Ia merasa kacau.. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Yesung tapi seolah acuh, Yesung tak pernah menghabiskan waktunya dengan Ryeowook beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Huks..

Kini isakan itu terasa memilukan.

Air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya pun tak sampai mengalir, tertahan oleh kesakitan hatinya. Hanya isakan dan hembusan nafas tersendat yang terdengar di ruang itu, ruang tengah di dorm Super Junior.

Ryeowook kembali terluka oleh ke tidak pekaan Yesung untuk kesekian kalinya.

_If only I could stop it_  
_If only I could erase it_  
_If only I could go back_  
_To the day we first met_

_I cover my mouth as tears stream down my face_  
_To the words that are hard to believe_

…

…

Ceklek..

Lelaki penyuka ikan nemo memasuki dorm, Lee Donghae. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk melepas lelah setelah syuting seharian tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Ryeowook berada di sofa sambil meringkuk.

Ia bersimpuh untuk membangunkan Ryeowook yang ternyata tertidur di sofa. Donghae mengerutkan kening ketika melihat peluh membasahi kening Ryeowook. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan..

"Hae _hyung_.." ucap Wookie tiba-tiba terbangun.

"Tumben sekali kau tidur di sofa dan apakah kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat Ryeowook-ah" tanya Donghae, karna tak biasanya Ryeowook tertidur di sofa seperti ini.

Ryeowook tersenyum lemah pada Donghae. Perlahan ia berdiri "Sebenarnya kepalaku sedikit sakit jadi aku memutuskan tidur sebentar" jelas Wookie sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dengan cepat, Donghae menghampiri Wookie tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Wookie 'hangat' pikirnya.

"Kau demam Wookie, minum obat dulu, sebentar hyung am-"

"Tak apa _hyung_, sungguh.. Besok jika masih merasa pusing dan demam, baru aku minum obat. Aku masuk ya _hyung_, aku ingin tidur segera"

Donghae mengelus pipi kiri Wookie dan mengangguk "Tidurlah, istirahat agar tidak bertambah parah sakit kepalamu.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan menutup pintu. Ia berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya mengambil piyama dan membersihkan diri.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Ryeowook segera berbaring di ranjang dan menarik selimut. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit, Ryeowook sudah terlelap.

Sepertinya ia memang mengantuk.. Atau memang sengaja tidur cepat? Tak ada yang tau..

…

…

Mata caramel Ryeowook mengerjap ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipi nya. Ia menatap Yesung yang terduduk di lantai sambil mengelus pipinya. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajah Yesung ketika melihat Wookie terbangun. Tapi Ryeowook menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau terganggu baby? Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya ketika Donghae memberitahu kau demam, hyung sangat khawatir padamu" jelas Yesung melihat tatapan bingung Ryeowook.

Yesung segera mengambil obat di laci meja nakas dan menyiapkannya. Lalu ia tumpukkan bantal di kepala ranjang. Mengerti akan maksud Yesung, Ryeowook perlahan bangun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan bantal itu.

Dengan segera, Yesung menyuapkan obat dan air mineral ke mulut mungil Ryeowook yang dari tadi ia siapkan.

"Ini sudah tengah malam, kau seharusnya tak datang hyung" ucap Ryeowook setelah menelan obat dan melirik jam didinding kamar itu.

Yesung tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih.

"Maaf jika tadi sore hyung pergi begitu saja. Jong Jin sedang kuliah lalu Appa dan Umma mengurus cafe, jadi Y Style tak bisa ditinggal terlalu lama" jelas Yesung.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti kebersamaan mereka. Yesung menunggu Ryeowook berbicara tapi respon yang diberikan hanya berupa Ryeowook yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yesung.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku baby-ah?" Ryeowook perlahan membalas pelukan itu, tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

_When we embrace each other to sleep_  
_When we open our eyes in the morning_  
_Your lying on my chest, whispering in my ear_

_Should I try to forget you_  
_Couldn't we go back to what it used to be_  
_Because I still love you_

…

…

Bumh..

Suara dentuman membuat Donghae yang sedang bermain dengan Bada menghentikan kegiatannya. Disana, Ryeowook terduduk dilantai dan memegang pergelangan kakinya -terjatuh-.

"Ryeowook!" seru Donghae dan langsung menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Aish.. Kau ini, kenapa bisa terjatuh seperti ini eoh?" ujar Donghae ketika melihat Ryeowook meringis sakit.

"Aku tersandung hyung, lihatlah mainan kau dan Bada yang berserakan dilantai" jawab Ryeowook.

"Hey.. Kau saja yang berjalan tak lihat-lihat, memang kau sedang melihat apa huh?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat tangan kiri Ryeowook yang menggenggan ponsel.

"F0to Yesung hyung dan aku saat di Tokyo tahun kemarin" jawab Ryeowook lirih.

"Hey.. Dia tak bisa menemanimu lagi bukan karna melupakanmu, Ia sedang merintis usahanya untuk kalian nanti" ucap Donghae sambil membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

"Tak usah berbicara yang aneh Hae hyung.. Dia membuka usaha kacamata untuk Appa Kim" jawab Ryeowook.

Donghae terkekeh..

"Ya! Jika Yesung hyung bilang usaha itu untukmu, apa kau mau di kejar-kejar fans nya huh? Tak ingat kasus JiYeon?" ujar Donghae.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya "Tentu saja aku ingat.. Dengan jelas ia berkata punya hubungan dengan Yesung hyung dan akun twitternya langsung 'diserang' lalu diikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Kasihan sekali.. Sampai Yesung hyung mengklarifikasi hubungan yang dimaksud JiYeon"

Donghae mendudukkan Ryeowook di sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia menuang air hangat ke baskom dan mengambil salep penghilang nyeri di kotak obat. Mengkompres kaki Ryeowook dan mengoles salep itu.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, aku ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun dibawah. Sebentar aku kembali" ujar Donghae dan bergegas keluar.

Ryeowook termenung lagi..

Sudah seminggu sejak Yesung menemaninya tidur setelah kejadian Ryeowook meminta putus, Yesung belum menemuinya lagi. Ryeowook sadar jika ia egois.. Ia belum terbiasa di acuhkan Yesung seperti ini.

Dulu walaupun mereka sudah tidak tinggal bersama di dorm, Yesung 2 hari sekali akan menginap. Tapi kini hanya seminggu sekali dan pernah Yesung menginap setelah 2 minggu. Pengecualian untuk minggu kemarin, karna sebenarnya baru 3 hari yang lalu mereka tidur bersama.

_Raining on me missing your touch_  
_Nights get longer and it's hard to clutch_  
_We're apart breaks my heart_  
_In time my love unfurls_

_We're separated for now_  
_Without you i can't live, without me you can't live_  
_The you that grasps my hand_  
_The you that follows my steps_

…

…

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini hyung.."

Tuut.. Tuut..

Sambungan telfon Yesung ke Ryeowook tiba-tiba terputus. Yesung memejamkan mata dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan kearah Jong Jin "Jong Jin-ah. Aku keluar dulu, Ryeowook marah lagi padaku dan meminta putus" ucap Yesung.

"Pergilah hyung.. Aku akan menjaga toko ini. Jangan sampai ketiga kalinya, kalian benar-benar putus" ujar Jong Jin yang sudah tau jika beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ryeowook meminta mengakhiri hubungan dengan hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu" ujar Yesung dan bergegas keluar.

'Apa-apaan kau baby.. Hanya karna aku tak membolehkanmu datang membantu, kau meminta putus' pikir Yesung.

Tuut.. Tuut..

"Yeob..-"

"Kyu.. Apakah Donghae bersamamu?" tanya Yesung langsung tanpa membiarkan Kyuhyun menyapanya terlebih dahulu dan masuk kedalam mobil Audi hitamnya.

"Ya! Yesung hyung.. Tak sopan. Aku sedang bersama Sungmin hyung, Hae hyung sudah pergi" pik. Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telfon.

Yesung mengumpat karna Kyuhyun membalas perlakuannya tadi.

Segera, Yesung menelfon Donghae..

"Hae.. Apakah kau yakin dengan rencana itu?" tanya Yesung langsung ketika telfonnya tersambung.

"Aku yakin.. Dia hanya merindukanmu hyung, makanya ia jadi mengacuhkanmu juga"

"Jika ia menolak bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa pergi denganku atau Kyuhyun.. Atau membiarkan kami berdua yang pergi, kami yang memberimu ide kan"

"Apakah tidak terlalu lama 2 minggu? Bagaimana dengan jadwal kami nanti, Hae?"

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan manager, hyung.. Kyuhyun juga akan bantu berbicara dan ia yang akan mengatur liburan kalian jika kau setuju" jelas Donghae"

"Baiklah.. Kalian bantu aku, sepertinya kali ini benar-benar marah padaku"

"Tenang saja, hyung.. Bye" pik. Kali ini Donghaepun memutus sambungan telepon terlebih dahulu

Poor Yesung..

…

…

Cahaya mentari pagi menyusup melalui celah kecil di jendela, menembus tirai tipis yang menutupinya. Memberikan lebih kehangatan di pagi musim gugur ini.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ia berusaha menutup matanya kembali namun ia batalkan saat merasa seseorang sedang memeluknya dari belakang, mendekapnya erat.

Dari aromanya saja, Ryeowook yang sudah mulai sadar itu mengetahui dengan pasti siapa yang sedang memeluknya, Yesung.

Perlahan.. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Yesung.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang berukuran lumayan itu. Memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu membukanya perlahan.

Menatap Yesung dengan lembut dan menampakan senyuman tulus serta membelai lembut pipi kanan Yesung.

"Kau datang pagi-pagi sekali hyung, ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung ketika melihat Yesung pagi ini datang ke dorm.

Ohh Kim Ryeowook!

Apakah kau lupa jika kemarin kau baru saja meminta mengakhiri hubungan kalian eoh?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur.. Kau tinggal menyiapkan pakaian, aku sudah mengurus semuanya dan meminta izin pada manager hyung" jelas Yesung sambil menampakkan senyum nya..

"Lalu tokomu bagaimana? Seminggu yang lalu kau menolak makan malam denganku. 3 hari yang lalu kau meolak makan siang denganku, dan kemarin kau tak membolehkanku datang kesana. Lalu sekarang kau datang mengajakku liburan. Apa kepalamu terbentur hyung?' ujar Ryeowook yang bingung dengan yang ada dipikiran Yesung.

"Kau tak mau pergi denganku baby? Baiklah.. Aku pergi dengan Kyuhyun atau Donghae saja"

"Tidak! Aku mau.. Aku mandi dulu baru membereskan pakaianku" ujar Ryeowook bangun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mandi

* * *

Ryeowook memeluk lengan Yesung yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yesung dan memejamkan mata saat semilir angin pantai menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku lapar, hyung.. Kau mau makan apa hmm?" tanya Ryeowook yang sadar jika hari mulai gelap dan merasa lapar.

"Kita masak saja.. Aku rindu masakanmu, baby" jawab Yesung.

"Baiklah.. Kau tunggu di ruang tengah, aku kan memasak"

Ryeowook mulai memasak apa yang ada didalam kulkas. Ia menemukan wortel, telur, rumput laut, sawi putih, ayam, daging asap. Maka ia memutuskan membuat telur gulung, sup rumput laut dan ayam pedas.

_Greb.._

Sebuah tangan melingkari pinggang ramping Ryeowook disaat ia sedang menggulung telur dadarnya

Hening.. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Sampai saat dimana Ryeowook merasa kesulitan menggapai wortel yang ia letakkan agak jauh karna itu bahan terakhir yang akan di taruh diatas semangkuk nasi putih

"Hyungie.. Jangan memelukku seperti ini terus.. Aku tak bisa mengambil wortel itu" keluh Ryeowook sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yesung dan mencubit kecil pinggang sang kekasih.

"Iish.. Appo.. Huh, pelit sekali kau Baby.. Tak tau kah jika aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini" Yesung meringis dan membalas ucapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengelus lembut pinggang Yesung dan mengecup sekilas pipi kanannya "Aku tau.. Aku juga rindu saat kau memelukku seperti ini. Tapi aku sedang memasak, hyung" balas Ryeowook lalu menarik tangan Yesung keruang makan.

Grep..

Yesung memeluk Ryeowook lagi.

"Happy Anniversarry baby.." ucap Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap wajah tampan Yesung.

"Apakah ini sudah tanggal 4 November, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Kau melupakan hari jadi kita baby? Tega sekali.." ujar Yesung dan melepas pelukannya.

Grep..

Ryeowook kembali memeluk Yesung. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Yesung dan lengannya melingkari perut Yesung. Hanya sejenak dan kemudian ia berjalan memutar kehadapan Yesung.

Cup..

Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas.

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa, hyung.. Aku malah berpikir kau yang lupa karna tadi kau hanya bilang berlibur dan tak membicarakannya selama perjalanan" ucap Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian berjalan kedapur untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Yesung tersenyum..

Bisa dihitung saat dimana Ryeowook yang menciumnya duluan. Ia tau jika saat ini Ryeowook sedang manyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karna ciuman tadi.

Yaa.. Selalu seperti itu.

Ryeowook nya masih merona setiap kali ia mengecup bibirnya.

_My Love, My Kiss, My Heart_  
_Without you, my day has stopped_

_One Love, One Kiss, To My Heart_  
_You, who took my everything_

_When we love, when we kiss_  
_This sweet feeling, your breathing that makes me even more nervous than cake_

**..The End..**

* * *

**#HappyYeWookDay**

**#HappyYeWookDay**

**#HappyYeWookDay**

…

…

**a/n :**

Saya tau saat ini telah lewat dari tanggal 4, karena sebenarnya ff ini diikutsertakan dalam lomba memperingati YeWook Day kemarin, jadi baru hari ini bisa saya publish untuk umum.

Dan karna saya sangat mencintai YeWook, maka pada tanggal 4 kemarin, saya membuat sebuah ff baru yang berjudul** "Our Story"**

Yuph.. Cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya.

Selamat membaca ^^

**Gimme your Review…?**


End file.
